Sexo Por Un Favor
by Kishin-Allyson
Summary: si tu mejor amigo te pide algo a cambio de acompañarte, tu que haces? aceptas o te niegas? aveces las decisiones que tomamos cuando somos pequeños no siempre son las correctas y despues nos damos cuenta de lo que nos perdemos. SMOKE X "SUB-ZERO", LEMON, YAOI


_**HOLAA! como les va. aqui con otro fic, pero esta vez smoke x "sub-zero". hay algo... mmm quedo muy nena, así que si no te gusta lo tierno, no leas.**_

_**bueno si lo lees gracias.**_

* * *

Ya era de noche en earthrealm cuando por los obscuros y fríos pasillos del templo lin kuei, se encontraba smoke algo preocupado por la ausencia de su amigo, casi hermano sub-zero…

Ya hace semanas se había ido y no había regresado, por muy mínima que fuese cada lin kuei estaba preocupado por sub-zero, ya que era importante para ellos, para su clan.

Smoke se encontraba recorriendo aquellos pasillos, los cuales le traían algo de nostalgia, ya que recordaba todo lo que había enseñado y también había aprendido con sub-zero, lejanos recuerdos de su niñez. Entrenamientos, juegos, triunfos, derrotas. Ahora todo eso no era más que unos vagos recuerdos de todo lo que hizo con sub-zero.

Smoke llego a una puerta gigante, se acerco a ella y la abrió, entro y cerro aquella puerta, giro su cabeza y hay esta lo que estaba buscando.

-tundra…-dijo smoke acercándose a él.

-smoke, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto tundra acercándose a él.

-me entere lo que paso con sub-zero- dijo con su acento checo.- lo lamento.

-…sabes… ahora y iré a buscar a shang tsung, para preguntarle lo que le paso a mi hermano.-dijo tundra con decisión en su tono de hablar.

-pero… ¿y los líder del clan te han dicho algo al respecto?-pregunto smoke.

-ellos están evadiendo mis preguntas.- respondió tundra.

-no puedes hacer nada contra nuestros líderes.-hablo smoke.

-hay algo que tengo que hacer…-

-¿de qué hablas tundra?-pregunto a su mejor amigo.

-ir a outworld, para saber quien asesino a Bi-han.

- ¿¡QUE!? ¡VOS ESTAS LOCO KUAI LIANG!-exclamo smoke muy sorprendido.

-iré, y tú me acompañarás.-dijo apuntando a su mejor amigo.

- ¿¡Yo!? ¡No me metas en tus asuntos!- le respondió a su amigo.

-por favor… sin ti…-tundra no pudo continuar.

-no digas esas cosa tundra… sabes cómo me pone cuando lo dices en ese tono.-dijo smoke mirando hacia el suelo.

-no… fue mi intención, ¿todavía no lo superas cierto?- pregunto preocupado.

-puede que para ti haya pasado mucho tiempo, pero para mí fue como si hubiera pasado hace muy poco.

_-FLASH BACK-_

-tundra… necesito hablar contigo en privado.-dijo un joven niño de la edad de 14 años.

-¿Qué pasa tomas?- preguntó tundra, que se había levantado de donde estaba meditando con su hermano mayor.

-ven conmigo.-susurro Smoke, y tomo de la mano a su hasta ese momento mejor amigo.

Tomas y kuai se fueron a una parte muy lejana del templo lin kuei, una parte que estaba en ese momento sola.

-Smoke ¿porque nos alejamos tanto?-pregunto tundra que tenia 12 años de edad.

-necesito… decirte algo.-murmuro Smoke que estaba muy sonrojado.

-¿que debes decirme?-pregunto tundra con un deje de curiosidad.

-tu… tu me… gustas… te quiero desde que te conocí.-se declaro smoke que ya estaba más sonrojado que antes.

-tomas…-dijo sorprendido tundra, que también estaba bastante sonrojado.-sabes que no se permiten las relaciones entre miembros del mismo clan y es peor si son dos hombres… yo también te quiero como mi mejor amigo, casi como mi hermano.- respondió, tundra trato de no herir mucho a su amigo, pero parece que no lo consiguió, tundra se volteo a mi mirarlo, pero el ya no estaba

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

-desde ese momento quede muy herido…-murmuro Smoke.

-lo siento yo era pequeño y no tenía conciencia de que me arrepentiría de esa decisión.-declaro tundra.

-…-Smoke quedo levemente sorprendido por aquella declaración de tundra, no supo si fue su idea o realmente escucho eso.

-smoke podrías acompañarme, los lideres de nuestro clan no me permiten presentarme a ese torneo.

-te propongo algo.-dijo Smoke con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

-que quieres a cambio, hare lo necesario para que me acompañes.-

Smoke se acerco peligrosamente a tundra, que quedo impactado por la cercanía de su mejor amigo.

-tengamos… SEXO.-susurro smoke su propuesta.

Tundra quedo muy impactado por la propuesta. Smoke noto que tundra había quedado sorprendido así que decidió actuar.

Smoke tomo por la cintura a tundra y lo llevo hasta la pared, y ahí lo apreso.

-esta… bien.-susurro tundra.

-sabes que puedes decir que no, pero no quieres, porque tu ahora me…-Smoke no pudo terminar por qué tundra se quito la máscara y aprovechando le quito la masca a smoke.

Ambos se miraron, smoke estaba muy feliz de poder ver de esa forma a tundra, pero el arruino el momento tenso con un lujurioso beso.

Smoke quedo sorprendido así que se separo de su amigo.

-creí que estabas jugando, al a ver aceptado.-dijo Smoke con un tono nervioso.

-esa era tu propuesta y yo acepte, así que empecemos YA.- dijo tundra lanzándose a los fuertes brazos de su mejor amigo, se comenzaron a besar con tal pasión, la lengua de tundra estaba en la boca de smoke recorriendo cada rincón y saboreando la exquisita baba, pero no fue por mucho que domino tundra. Con un brusco movimiento Smoke aventó tundra contra la pared y el domino el beso.

Smoke siempre soñó con este momento, en que estaba pensando cuando le propuso eso a su mejor amigo que tuvieran sexo, como quedaría su amistad después de esto… ya no le importaba, ahora en lo único que pensaba era seguir besando a la persona que siempre amo con todo su corazón.

Los brazos de tundra rodearon el cuello de Smoke, y los brazos de este último se acomodaron en los costados de tundra, se separaron para buscar aire, smoke acaricio la mejilla de tundra con una de sus manos, estaba tan sonrojado, puede que ahora tenga 32 años pero sigue siendo tan vergonzoso como cuando era un pequeño.

-¿qué me miras tanto?-pregunto tundra.

-solo te contemplo vos eres muy lindo, por eso te amo tundra.-dijo Smoke mirándole a los ojos y viendo como el otro agachaba la mirada.

-cállate tomas… ven vamos a mi habitación.-dijo tundra entrelazando sus manos y lo guio hasta su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de tundra, smoke se sentó en la cama de este, tundra le imito, sentándose a su lado.

-y… ahora.-dijo tundra un poco confundido.

-cállate y no congeles más el momento.-susurro Smoke con su tono checo y muy sexy.

Smoke tomo del brazo a tundra y lo empujo fuertemente a su pecho, quedando abrazados un largo tiempo, hasta que tundra se acomodo en las piernas de su "mejor amigo".

Tundra que estaba sentado en las piernas de smoke, rodeo la espalda baja del mayor con sus piernas y sus brazos los puso en los hombros de smoke. Este último vio muy atento lo que hacía su "amigo". Ya ambos estaban cómodos (dentro de lo que se podía ya que tener sexo con tu mejor amigo es algo anormal) smoke comenzó a despojar a tundra de su ropa ninja, la fue tirando por la habitación, termino de quitarle cada prenda de la parte superior, lo miro y lo volvió a besar, sus leguas luchaban por ser el dominante en esta hermosa caricia. Smoke se separo, dejando a tundra con la boca abierta.

Smoke comenzó a repartir besos mojados por el mentón, el cuello, la clavícula, los hombros y finalmente en uno de los pezones de tundra, el cual lo comenzó a lamer, chupar, mientras que el otro lo piñizcaba con la mano hasta dejarlo erecto.

Los gemidos que se escapaban de la boca abierta de tundra era casi gritos, el calor iba subiendo y con ello un par de cosas más.

-no grites tundra, o nos descubrirán.-dijo smoke.

-no… puedo… evitarlo tomas.-respondió tundra con la respiración entre cortada.

Smoke dejo de estimular los pezones de tundra y se devolvió a la hermosa boca de tundra, esos labios color carmesí, lo frio de esos labios le daba un toque exquisito. Mientras más se besaban y se tocaban más se excitaban.

Tundra comenzó a desvestir a smoke, junto con la ropa superior se fue la otra parte de la máscara, la que le cubría el cabello a smoke.

-siempre me gusto tu cabello.-dijo tundra con una sonrisa.

-…-esa declaración de tundra hizo que smoke se avergonzara más de lo que estaba.

Smoke abrazo a tundra y lo recostó en la cama, para terminar de desvestirlo. La parte inferior salió volando por los aires, smoke veía desde arriba el miembro erecto de tundra, con delicadeza comenzó a caricia el muslo de tundra subió hasta el estomago y bajo hábilmente por la ingle hasta llegar al miembro de su amigo tundra.

-aaahh…-gimió tundra al sentir como la mano de smoke subía y bajaba por su miembro.

-¿te gusta como lo hago?-pregunto el checo.

-aaahh… s-sii…más… ra-rápido.- gimió tundra.

-bueno, como desees kuai.- dijo smoke aceptando la petición de tundra. Smoke comenzó a repartir nuevamente besos por los fuertes pectorales de tundra, después bajo por sus abdominales, después por la ingle y con su juguetona lengua comenzó a lamer el miembro de tundra, provocándole un grito. Con su habilidosa lengua comenzó a lamer desde abajo hasta la punta llegando allí abrió su boca y lo comenzó a chupar con mucho gusto y a mordisquear levemente, tundra gemía como un… no sé bien como, pero yo creo que eso no eran gemido eran gritos…

-aaahhh… ahh. S-moke, voy a correrme, de-detente.-gimió tundra tratando de advertirle a smoke, pero en cambio este comenzó a succionar más fuerte, hasta que consiguió que se corriera en su boca, smoke se levanto para mirar a tundra, que estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, que había gastado en es fantástico orgasmo.

-lo siento. No quise.-no pudo terminar cuando smoke lo estaba besando, smoke todavía tenía algo de la semilla de kuai en la boca así que con el beso compartió el semen con tundra.

-todo lo tuyo es exquisito.-aclaro cuando termino el beso.- ¿estás listo?

-Mmm… s-si creo.-dijo con inseguridad.

-tranquilo jamás dañaría a la persona que más amo.- murmuro smoke tratando de calmarlo.

-e… es que…-fue silenciado por un tierno beso de parte de smoke.

-no arruines el hermoso momento que estamos viviendo… ahora ponte boca abajo.- pidió smoke, cosa que tundra obedeció sin chistar.

El mayor estiro tres de sus dedos a la boca de kuai.

-chupa por favor.- pidió smoke.

Tundra miro los tres dedos de smoke y supo lo que ahora venia, con mucho valor abrió su boca y comenzó a mojar los dedos de smoke, haciendo que este soltara uno que otro gruñido de excitación.

-con eso basta.- dijo quitando los dedos de la boca de kuai.

Smoke movió su mano hacia la pequeña entrada de tundra, hay metió suavemente el primer dedo. Esto no tenso mucho a tundra, después el segundo dedo entro, en ese instante tundra comenzó a tensarse un poco, smoke comenzó a besar la helada espalda de tundra, comenzó amover sus dos dedos dentro de tundra, cuando ya el menor estaba menos tenso smoke metió el ultimo dedo. Era algo incomodo, pero soportable, con el pasar de los minutos la incomodidad era cosa del pasado, ahora lo estaba disfrutando era muy placentero, como era que solo unos simples dedos dieran un placer así.

-ya estás listo.-dijo smoke retirando los dedos del interior de tundra. Con un rápido movimiento se quito toda ropa inferior, ya no podía soportar más su erección dolía, necesitaba entrar y ya.

Smoke se acostó en la espalda de tundra y con una de sus manos abrazo a tundra y con la otra guio su miembro hasta la entrada de tundra.

-ahhh… aaahh.- gimió adolorido, eso sí que estaba doliendo, pero era un dolor maravilloso, dolor combinado con un placer enloquecedor. Smoke quedo a mitad de camino cuando sintió que tundra se tensaba de nuevo.

-solo entra… e-estoy bien.-aseguro tundra, cosa que calmo a smoke y siguió con su penetración lenta.

Tundra sentía que su interior se partía en dos ¿Qué tan grande era? Tundra sintió que smoke ya había llegado por completo, smoke se quedo quieto sin moverse, esperando que tundra le diera el permiso que tanto ansiaba. Pasaron los minutos, unos minutos interminables para smoke, que ya estaba a punto de volverse loco por lo estrecho en que se encontraba su miembro. Tundra comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, era un placer increíble, nunca pensó disfrutar tanto con su mejor amigo. Smoke también comenzó a dar penetraciones delicadas, comenzó abrazar a tundra por la espalda, mientras soltaba algunos gruñidos. Los vaivenes fueron cada vez más fuertes y violentos, lo gemidos de tundra no se tardaron mucho en escucharse en toda la habitación, acompañados de los gruñidos de smoke. Smoke se separo de tundra y dio un giro, el quedando abajo y tundra arriba de él.

-ahha… Mmm aah aargggrr tomas.- gimió tundra, ahora él movía muy velozmente las caderas para también darle placer a smoke.

- y… ahhh te amo tomas vrbada.- grito tundra en su orgasmo. Tundra callo rendido en el fuerte pecho de smoke, que lo abrazo.

-También te amo kuai liang…-gruño smoke corriéndose en el interior de tundra. Lentamente fue sacando su miembro de dentro de tundra.

Smoke sabía que lo que había hecho no era más que el favor que él le había pedido a su amigo a cambio de acompañarlo a buscar respuestas acerca de Bi-han. tundra jamás lo vería como algo más que su mejor amigo.

-cuando volvamos, lo repetiremos.-dijo kuai liang para sorpresa de smoke.

Que había escuchado.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamo incrédulo.

-que ¿crees que lo que dije era una mentira?-pregunto tundra acariciando un de las mejillas de smoke.

-eehh… pues creo que te está afectando algo haya arriba.-respondió smoke tocándole la cabeza y abrazándole.

-no estoy jugando, cuando lleguemos tenemos que repetirlo.

-por mi está bien.-dijo smoke, para finalmente sellar el hermoso momento con un tierno beso en los labios de su "amigo, amante".

-bien ahora vamos tenemos que ir a outworld.-hablo tundra que se puso de pie y camino hasta recoger su ropa.

-como tu digas tundra.-respondió smoke con un sonrisa.

* * *

**_y? que les pareció mmm bueno creo que el lemon no fue hard, aunque para mi O/O xD KAJSAKSJAKSJ BUENO ESO ERA, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA LOCURA :D_**


End file.
